The Spider
by DaughterofPoseidon97
Summary: percy and annabeth are married and have a little girl named leah. they get an unusual visitor and a really big suprise, plzz no bad reviews,this is my first story so, btw I DO NOT OWN PJO


''PERCY!'' Annabeth screamed.

She was supposed to be taking a shower and Leah (our one year old daughter) was supposed to be in her room asleep… I ran upstairs to Leah's room as fast as I could,- since there had been a lot of kidnappings lately,- jumping over the couch and tripping up the stairs to find nothing wrong. I ran across the hall to find Annabeth standing on the toilet wrapped in a towel,

''ANNABETH WHAT'S WRONG?''

''THERE'S AN EVIL SPIDER ON THE FLOOR!'' I couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

''WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS IS SERIOUS! I THINK ITS POSSESSED OR SOMETHING! IT PURPOSELY TRIED TO BITE ME!''

''Annabeth dear, I doubt the spider tried to bite you on purpose. It is more scared of you than you are of it.''

''PERCY YES IT DID! OH FORGET IT, PLEASE JUST KILL IT!''

''okay, okay, hang on I will be right back.'' I said as I walked out of the bathroom and headed for my closet. I ended up getting one of Thalia's boots that she had left here last week and started for the bathroom. I'm not really sure why but I had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong, so I went back and grabbed Riptide off the bedside table and put it in my pocket. Oh and by the way, you should know that our bathroom is HUGE; it has a shower, a bathtub, of course a toilet, a Jacuzzi, and a sauna.

''Percy, is that Thalia's?'' she said. ''Yes but don't tell her'' I said.

I had to admit, the spider was pretty big. It had to be at least as big as the palm of my hand. I told Annabeth to get dressed and as soon as she walked out the door, I found out that this was no ordinary spider…

I threw Thalia's boot and two of the spider's legs shot up and hit the boot away. I thought to myself, oh crap. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. I've had to deal with bugs before, like that one time when Luke tried to kill me with a pit scorpion. But I had no idea what to do with this one. I made an attempt to stab it but it was too quick, I chased it around a little bit and when I managed to cut one of its legs off, it jumped in the air about six inches away from my face and I sliced it in half. As soon as it hit the ground, twenty more little spiders came scattering out of the bigger one, I stepped on as many as I could but they just kept coming back to life. Then they did something that really surprised me. They all came together in one little spot and formed one big spider that started growing, and just kept growing until it was even bigger than Thalia's boot, then the size of the toilet. Annabeth saw what was happening and ran to our room to get her knife and invisibility cap. I tried to cut one of its legs off and it jumped out of the way, when I came after it again it opened its mouth and spit something greenish-yellow on my shirt, I soon found out it was acid when my shirt started dissolving. Annabeth came in the room and put on her cap while I tried to distract it. The spider ran out of the room and jumped off the railing of the stairs, I ran down the stairs and chased the spider into the kitchen, I had it cornered until it jumped over me and took off to the living room, I took off my shoe and threw it but the spider caught it and hurled it back at me, I ducked and suddenly the spider started spitting acid everywhere and collapsed and dissolved into a pile of dust.

Annabeth appeared again and ran up and kissed me, I put my arms around her waist and we stayed like that for a while, it was peaceful until Leah started crying. Annabeth and I went upstairs and changed her and put her back to bed.

As I was lying in bed thinking about where the spider came from and how it could have gotten in the house, I realized that we haven't had a problem with monsters since Annabeth and I got married. I was curious about the whole thing so I got out of bed and went over to the saltwater fountain we had installed, just like my cabin at camp half-blood, reached in and pulled out one golden drachma and tossed it into the mist.

''Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering'' the fountain started glowing and I said, ''show me Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood''.


End file.
